Tout ira bien
by Gail LLD
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi soft AkuRoku. POV. Death fic.


**Tout ira bien**

**Disclaimer :** Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning :** Yaoi soft, POV, UA, violence.

**Rating :** T, histoire de pas me planter.

**Pairing :** Axel + Roxas

**Note :** Ma première "vraie" death fic. Bizarre, quand j'écris des fics longues, ça devient très vite du grand n'importe quoi, alors que mes fics courtes sont plutôt pas bisounours du tout... A étudier.

* * *

« Axel, tu penses qu'on va mourir ? »

Notre seule source de lumière provenait de l'enseigne de la sortie de secours. Terrés dans le coin de ce bureau de hangar, Roxas serré tout contre moi, tremblants tous deux de froid et d'épuisement, ma réponse aurait dû être naturellement oui. Sauf que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que toutes ces années de lutte soient finalement vaines, que la mort de nos camarades ait été inutile, que la seule chose qu'il nous reste soit la fatalité, l'abandon au désespoir. Se dire qu'on allait crever comme des chiens dans quelques heures signifiait en réalité notre suicide. Nous devions garder notre courage intact, sans douter, si nous voulions avoir une chance de nous en sortir. Si on part en perdants, on perd. Si on part en gagnants, on ne gagnera pas forcément, mais au moins on se sera battus. Nous devions garder ça à l'esprit. C'était notre seule lueur, notre seul espoir de survie.

J'ai raffermi ma prise sur mon AK-47.

« Non. »

Roxas a ri. Très brièvement. Plus un mélange de hoquet et de ricanement qu'un rire d'ailleurs. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Le bord de ses yeux, rouge, témoignait de notre manque de sommeil. Le temps avait ses propres lois ici. Je ne savais plus quel jour nous étions. Ni quelle heure. De toutes façons, ça ne nous aurait avancés à rien. Je sentais Roxas s'écrouler contre mon épaule. Il ne fallait pas que je dorme. Lui, il pouvait. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il n'était pas aussi expérimenté que moi. Dans un sens, c'était heureux. Je sentais le métal glacé de mon arme me geler les mains à travers mes gants. Je me disais que peut-être on mourrait à l'instant. On s'endormirait, on ne sentirait rien et on retrouverait nos corps apaisés au petit matin, une fois que la base aurait été prise d'assaut et envahie. Et puis je repensais à ce combat qu'on menait depuis des mois et des mois et dont j'avais la ferme attention de voir la fin.

« Merci. »

Roxas avait lâché son flingue. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il se laissait aller contre moi. Je sentais qu'il voulait dormir. Il était en conflit à l'intérieur. Il voulait être en paix, quelques heures, mais ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche devant moi.

« De quoi ?

-D'avoir toujours été là. »

J'ai souri. J'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules et je l'ai serré un peu plus. Il a cherché de la chaleur de mon corps. J'ai lâché mon arme à mon tour pour l'étreindre un peu plus. On est restés l'un contre l'autre. Quelques minutes, quelques heures, je ne sais pas. Juste calquer sa respiration sur celle de l'autre. Essayer de ne faire qu'un. Se dire que tout ira bien, tant qu'on est ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien. Se rattacher à n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Prier quand on a jamais été croyants. Invoquer tous les dieux mythologiques dont on se souvient. Se remémorer une époque révolue où personne n'était en guerre, où tout le monde était en vie, heureux, amoureux, souriant, insouciant. Revenir à la réalité de la plus douce façon qui soit : sentir d'autres lèvres contre les siennes. Sceller son destin contre ces lèvres de velours au goût salé de larmes. Une main presse ma nuque, une autre soulève le tissu mité de mon t-shirt tandis que je redécouvre ce dos si fin, si musclé, si aimé. Entrouvrir doucement cette bouche, comme si c'était la première fois. Laisser cette langue prendre les devants. Tout ira bien. C'est quand on a frôlé la mort qu'on reprend goût à la vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, on a fait face, sans plus d'illusions, mais sans tristesse ou regrets. Nous avions effacé tous nos remords en fusionnant nos deux êtres. J'étais lui, il était moi. Nous n'étions qu'un. On a entendu les bruits de cavale dans le couloir. On s'est levés, on a ouvert la porte, on s'est planté au milieu du corridor. Nous étions deux, ils étaient une dizaine. Enfoirés. On a mitraillé tant qu'on pouvait. On a tenté de tenir le plus longtemps possible, pour que les autres puissent vivre. Pour qu'ils puissent sauver ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Nous étions déjà morts. Il y a eu un choc. Comme si ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. Le sol s'est rapproché. Le sol a heurté ma tête. Du liquide rouge s'est répendu dans mon champs de vision. Puis Roxas est apparu. J'ai souri.

« Désolé. J'ai pas été là pour toujours. »

Il a souri. Il s'est relevé. Il a fait face aux ennemis. Avant que je ne ferme les yeux, j'ai vu de l'or se poser à côté de moi. La suite je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais pas qui a gagné cette foutue guerre. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes nous aurons tué dans ce couloir. Je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu reprendre une vie normale après ça. Après tout, peu m'importe. Maintenant, tout ira bien.

* * *

_Review ? ^^_


End file.
